


First Impression

by LuckyLucy92



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Ben Mitchell had always gotten his way when it came to who, where and when he wanted to hookup with, but things don't exactly go according to plan when he runs into a new face in town, Callum Highway, during his early morning jog routine.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 😪 This story was pretty fun to write, so I really hope that you all enjoy reading it! 🙌

Ben Mitchell was the sort of person who was able to easily get any hot bloke that he wanted to fuck him senselessly, he just had that kind of charm, that certain swag, to even make the straightest of guys go gay... or at least bisexual. But that all changed when he accidentally ran into a guy, Callum Highway, while he was doing his early morning jog routine.

"Sorry, mate." Ben said, as reached down to give him a hand back up, but instantly froze when he looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"I'm fine... are you?" Callum said, as he noticed him not moving.

Ben managed to somehow shake off the electric feeling that he felt in his veins, "Y-yeah, I, I was just afraid that I might have accidentally have hurt you."

Callum gave him a delicate smile, before reassuring him, "No, really, I'm okay... but thanks for caring, though."

Ben just shook his head, before watching Callum go off to jog again, it was a view that he would certainly pay good money to see, "I guess what they say is true... the best things in life are free." He thought to himself.

...

Later that night, Ben was taking some shots at the bar, waiting for a guy he had just met on a dating app to show up, so that he could lead him back to his hotel room for a one night stand, but was shocked to see that same guy from earlier in the day arrive, "Come to daddy." Ben thought to himself, before getting up from his seat to surprisingly lock lips with Callum.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Callum shouted, pushing Ben to the ground.

"Wait, you don't wanna hookup with me?" Ben said, as he picked himself up off the floor.

"No! And even if I did, you have to ask me that first." Callum said, before storming off.

Ben felt so confused and guilty. Confused, 'cause he had never been rejected before in his life when it came to hookups, 'cause everybody just naturally wanted a piece of him, but he also felt extremely guilty, 'cause he could see the hurt and pain in Callum's eyes, the guy was so pure and innocent, the exact opposite of him.

"What just happened?" Jay Brown said, slowly walking up to see what all the commotion was about.

"I think I misread that guy I was telling you about earlier..."

"See? I always warned you about something like this happening."

"What am I going to do?"

"Apologize? Look, I know you're worried that he might not forgive you, but it's even worse living in regret."

Ben took a deep breath, before giving his adoptive brother a hug for the advice, he really appreciated how he could always count on him no matter what, even when they were having fights he knew that he would never live him hanging in desperate times.

...

The next day, Ben asked around about who the mystery guy was and were was the best place to meet him at, he soon learned that the guy who looked like a living angel was actually named Callum, he worked as an undertaker, and one of his favorite places was the nearby pastry shop, so Ben decided to go meet him up at the second opinion.

He sat at a table near the window, ordering him some fresh doughnuts and a cup of hot coffee, he then waited and waited until he finally showed up, wearing a fancy suit, "Looks like someones waiting for you..." Whitney Dean said, Callum's best friend who worked at the bakery.

"Who? This is like my secret little place to hideaway, remember?"

"Yeah, but..." Whitney said, shifting around a bit as she stood.

"Okay, who'd you tell, Whit?"

"Just some sad, lonely guy..." Whitney said, giving him an overexaggerated pout, "He said that he wanted to apologize to you!"

"Oh no..." Callum said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Is this guy a brunette, wears leather jackets and is very bold?"

"Yes?" Whitney said, worried about how Callum would react after seeing his disappointment already.

Callum sighed loudly, before asking, "Alright, where is he?"

"He's over there." Whitney said, pointing his in the direction, "Please, just... go easy on him, yeah?"

"Sure, I mean, I wouldn't be Callum Highway if I didn't now would I?" Callum said, before giving her a little bit of a smile.

Whitney watched Callum make his way over to Ben before getting back to work, "What are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to apologize for last night... I thought that you liked me back, I guess I misread you." Ben said, not looking his in the eye, it was just too much for him to handle.

Callum tilt his head down, before taking a seat at the table, "Look at me, please."

Ben wanted to, he really did, but he felt like he was gonna burst into tears if he even went as far as to glance up at him, so instead he kept his eyes on the menu in front of him, but this only caused Callum to reach out and touch his face, which at this point Ben couldn't avoid Callum's sky blue eyes, so he looked up at him and a few tears ran down his face.

"I'm really sorry, I am."

"Shhh, it's okay, I forgive you."

"I've never been rejected before, not when it involves hooking up, so I just thought..."

"I know, but I'm different, really different, I have to actually know the person before sleeping with them or even kissing them."

"Wish I knew you..." Ben said quietly, ducking his head again.

"I'd say we're getting there... slowly, but surely." Callum said, before wiping away Ben's tears.

Ben let out a sigh of relief, "Y-yeah, I guess you're right."

"So... is that doughnut and coffee for me?" Callum said, looking over at it with heart eyes.

"Yeah, it was a forgive-me-gift, but since you already did..." Ben jokingly said, causing them both to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! 😭 It seriously does mean a lot to me. 🙏


End file.
